


Stranded In Dunes

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Desert, Fire, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi, Dry Bowser, and Petey Piranha get lost in the middle of the Bone Dry Dunes after having escaped a volcanic area that was erupting on itself.





	Stranded In Dunes

Waluigi, Dry Bowser, and Petey Piranha were just in the middle of the Bone Dry Dunes, having earlier escape from a volcanic area that was sinking away into magma. Dry Bowser managed to use his scattered bones to help hold several of the platforms, allowing Waluigi to jump across them, while Petey took to the air and flapped his big green leaves. Waluigi then pulled out his purple tennis racket and a couple of green fuzzy tennis balls, smashing the balls into the rock formations above him to knock them into the magma, allowing more room to move on as he spotted a tunnel that was starting to get blocked off by jumping flames. Petey bellowed as he took in a big gasp of air, the mutated piranha plant barfing up brown goop around the tunnel to quash the flames, allowing Waluigi and Dry Bowser in as he swooped down and followed, chucking various green leaves behind with brown goop as a way of holding off the flames. Going down the tunnel, the three could see the magma slowly seeping in, eventually managing to make it to the other side at the dry vast site of the dunes. Now, having escaped a fiery fate, the trio were just east of the desert themed racecourse, with them being lost as they didn't know the pathway towards it due to the desert winds blowing their way.

"So now what, genius?" Waluigi groaned as he folded his lanky arms together, having a disgruntled look on his face as he still had his tennis racket in his hand, the sand getting all over his clothes.

"I don't know, stupid. You're the one who had the friggin' map." Dry Bowser responded with a shrug as he shook his skull, having finished his occupation with placing back in his disjointed bones, which were a bit rough from the sand that had blown on it.

Petey yawned, stretching his plant body as he then spotted Dry Bowser's skull carved into the mountain overlooking the race track, pointing with his big green leaf. Dry Bowser and Waluigi took notice as they recognized the iconic sighting, making a mad dash towards it as they ran right through the sand. Eventually, much to their relief, all three characters have reached the site of the Bone Dry Dunes course, grateful to see the track's roads right in front of them after having gone through the treacherous sandy canyon.


End file.
